fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen of Spiders
Calistria is the goddess of seduction and manipulation who traps her prey in complex webs of deceit. While she's a well known god on the surface, few realize her influence among the drow of the Darklands who worship her aspect as the Queen of Spiders. In the deepest, darkest corners of the caverns beneath the surface, her followers delight in mimicking her ruthless finesse. Dogma As the Queen of Spiders, Calistria is praised for her subtle manipulation from the shadows that leaves even gods dancing on her puppet strings. Seduction is but one tool she wields in her deadly arsenal of tricks; she revels in the slow torment of her enemies. History Having always been a favored deity of the elves, it's not surprising that her worship flourished among the twisted elves of the Darklands. While her worship remains wildly identifiable, subtle deviations in her underground temples began to develop. The most notable difference in her Darklands worship is her association with spiders, in particular the black widow, rather than wasps. Appearance Calistria has three common forms she takes in imagery depicted in drow temples. The first and most common is that of a beautiful elven woman with golden hair, three sets of arms, and eight brilliant red eyes more akin to rubies. In this form, she's clad in revealing black dresses that are less than opaque more often than not. The second is that of a black widow spider where the iconic hourglass marking is gold. The third is a hybrid of the first two; an elven woman from the waist up with a six-legged spider abdomen where one would expect legs. Portraying Calistria with more or less than exactly eight limbs is considered heretical. Relationships The drow claim any ally Calistra seems to keep is only an ally so long as they serve a purpose that furthers her own unscrupulous goals. Calistria has a vicious rivalry with Shax over drow worshipers as much of their interests overlap. Providence Drow followers who displease Calistra are likely to find themselves with painful spider bites when waking in the morning. Devout followers who have gained her favor her in some way are likely to find that their manipulations and plots go better than expected, or key information seems to fall into their laps. Servants It's believed by Calistra's drow followers that all spiders act as the eyes and ears of their goddess and killing one is inviting her vengeance upon yourself. Unique Servants Xullarra This feminine drider appears to the pinnacle of drow perfection from the waist up with a thick arachnid abdomen seemingly carved from a massive ruby from her hips down. Speculation suggests that Xullarra was the first of Calistria's high priests among the people of the Darklands. Church of the Queen of Spiders Worshipers and Clergy Followers of Calistria among the drow are often advisers, spies, and assassins. It's not uncommon for powerful matriarchs to keep several Calistrians on retainer, though they do so at the risk of being out maneuvered and outplayed for power. Several influential families through drow history have been laid low by such carelessness. There is some camaraderie among followers of Calistria and most will avoid direct confrontation with another. On the rare occasions an open conflict breaks out between Calistrians, it's a good bet that there will be many casualties and an unclear victor. Temples and Shrines Calistrian temples are known for their propensity towards salacious gossip and secret brokering. Holy Texts Calistria's holy texts have changed very little and the drow continue to consult The Book of Joy and Blood for Wine as their sacred teachings. Small edits to their printings overtime have been made to better reflect Calistra's aspect as the Queen of Spiders rather than the Savored Sting.